1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to manufacturing and in particular, to moving objects during manufacturing. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to moving objects using robotic systems.
2. Background
In manufacturing products, objects may be moved from one location to another location during the manufacturing process. Robotic systems may be used to perform these types of operations repeatedly. With robotic systems, the movement of objects from one location to another location may be performed in a manner that reduces labor expenses, increases the speed of manufacturing products, improves the precision of the placement of objects, increases safety, or some combination thereof.
In a manufacturing environment, objects such as parts for a product on a moving conveyor belt may be removed from the conveyor belt using a robotic system and placed into a bin, onto a platform, or in some other location. This type of robotic system may be referred to as a pick and place robot.
For example, a pick and place robot may pick up semiconductor chips from a conveyor belt and place the semiconductor chips onto a platform where a printed circuit board is located. The robotic system may place the semiconductor chips on the platform so that the chips may be attached to the printed circuit board. In other illustrative examples, a robotic system may actually place the semiconductor chips on the printed circuit board in locations where the semiconductor chips are to be attached to the printed circuit board.
These types of movements of objects performed by the pick and place robot are often performed repeatedly. As a result, the paths of the movements may be programmed into the pick and place robot. For example, an operator, such as a robotic programmer, may write a program for the robotic system to pick up objects in a first location and place those objects in a second location. The program may identify paths of movement from a first location to a second location for parts. This type of programming involves time and effort by an experienced programmer.
In other cases, an operator on the manufacturing floor may teach a pick and place robot the path of movement for moving parts. For example, the operator may control movement of the pick and place robot from a first location where an object is to be picked up to a second location where the object is to be placed using a device such as a handheld control terminal. In this manner, the operator defines a path of movement for the pick and place robot. This path of movement may be stored in the pick and place robot and used for moving objects.
This process of teaching the pick and place robot a path may be more time-consuming than desired. The operator focuses their time and attention on the handheld control terminal instead of on the particular task to be performed.
In other cases, the control terminal may be a remote location. As a result, the operator may also have their attention diverted away from the task to view a display for teaching the pick and place robot a sequence of actions for moving objects from a first location to a second location.
Writing programs and teaching paths to pick and place robots may be more time-consuming and difficult than desired. Additionally, operators with specialized knowledge are needed for writing programs or modifying programs. Also, having operators on the manufacturing floor to teach paths to pick and place robots takes time and attention away from performing tasks for manufacturing products.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.